crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon
|Kurosu Anju Tenshi to Ryū no Rondo}} is a 2014 anime television series created by Sunrise. It was broadcast on BS11 Digital, MBS, Tokyo MX and TV Aichi Anime News Network, Viewster simulcasts the series in the United Kingdom Announcing the TEN New Simulcasts on Viewster, and Madman Entertainment simulcasts the anime via AnimeLab in Australia and New Zealand AnimeLab - Cross Ange: Rondo of Angels and Dragons - Watch Full Episodes Online for Free (Archived). Synopsis Angelise is the first princess of the Empire of Misurugi. She is a celebrated member of the Empire until one day she finds out the shocking truth that she is a “Norma” – an irregular being who cannot use “Mana”, and who are treated as "things" rather than people. Having her name taken from her, Ange is isolated on Arzenal, a remote island. There, she finds a group of Norma women who spend their days hunting DRAGON's that have come to invade Crunchyroll. Episodes Comprehensive Listing of CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Episodes Characters Empire of Misurugi *Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi *Julio Asuka Misurugi *Jurai Asuka Misurugi *Sophia Ikaruga Misurugi *Akiho *Serra *Serra's Mother Kingdom of Rosenblum *Misty Rosenblum Enderant Union *Hilda Schlievogt *Mrs. Schlievogt *Enderant Union President Arzenal *Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi *Momoka Oginome *Jill *Jasmine *Maggie *Emma Bronson *Vulcan *Salia *Ersha *Vivian *Hildegard Schlievogt *Chris *Rosalie Ancient Humans *Tusk *Istvan DRAGONs *Salamandinay *Naga *Kaname *Aura Midgardia *Dr. Gecko *Lamia *Aura Mechanic Arzenal Ragna-mails *EM-CBX001 Hysterica *EM-CBX002 Cleopatra *EM-CBX003 Raziya *EM-CBX004 Theodra *EM-CBX005 Victoria *EM-CBX006 Eirene *EM-CBX007 Bilkis (The Primitive) **AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss Para-mails *AW-CBR115 Glaive **AW-CBR115 (HL) Glaive Hilda Custom **AW-CBR115 (RS) Glaive Rosalie Custom **AW-CBR115 (MK) Glaive Marika Custom **AW-CBR115 (MR) Glaive Mary Custom *AW-GSX232 (VV) Razor *AW-FZR304 Arquebus **AW-FZR304 (SA) Arquebus Salia Custom **AW-FZR304 (HL) Arquebus Hilda Custom **AW-FZR304 (ZR) Arquebus Zola Custom **AW-FZR304 (VN) Arquebus Vanessa Custom *AW-ZZR520 Hauser DRAGONs Ryuu-Shin-Ki *Enryugo *Soryugo *Hekiryugo Music , Cross Ange: Tenshi to Ryuu no Rondo Original Soundtrack 2 and Cross Ange: Tenshi to Ryuu no Rondo Original Soundtrack 3}} Openings #Kindan no Resistance by Nana Mizuki (eps 1-12) #Shinjitsu no Mokushiroku by Yoko Takahashi (eps 13-25) Endings #Rinrei by Eri Kitamura (eps 1-12) #[Shūmatsu no Love Song by Nana Mizuki (eps 13-24) #Kindan no Resistance by Nana Mizuki (ep 25) Production The anime was directed by Yoshiharu Ashino with the series composition done by Tatsuto Higuchi. The creative producer of the series is Mitsuo Fukuda, the director of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. The mechanical designer of the Para-mails, Junichi Akutsu also worked on the aforementioned series. The DRAGONs are designed by Kazutaka Miyatake of Macross fame. Release From October 5, 2014, the anime aired every Sunday at 2:00am Pacific Time on Nippon BS, Broadcasting Corporation, Mainichi Broadcasting System, Tokyo MX and Aichi Television Broadcasting. The series was simulcast on Crunchyroll in both North and Latin America with Engish and Spanish subtitlesCrunchyroll to Stream "Tribe Cool Crew," "CROSS ANGE," and "The Fruit of Grisaia" Anime and on Viewster in Europe with English and German subtitles. A Chinese subtitled version premiered on Animax Taiwan on March 10, 2016 21:30 UTC+08:00 Animax Taiwan. Animax other's stations premiered an English subtitled version on April 19, 2016 at 21:00 in Bangkok and Jakarta and 22:00 in Singapore and the Philippines Animax Philippines. On October 8, 2014, it was announced that Sentai Filmworks has acquired the rights for a North American release and on February 23, 2016, they announced an official English dub Crunchyroll - Sentai Licenses "CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon" Anime.. Gallery Wikia-Visualization-Main,crossange.png|First promo poster. Cross Ange Promotional Poster 2.png|Second promo poster. Cross Ange Promotional poster 3.png|Third promo poster. Cross Ange Promotional poster 4.png|Fourth promo poster. Cross Ange Promotional poster 5.png|Fifth promo poster. Cross Ange Promotional poster 6.png|Sixth promo poster. Cross Ange Promotional poster 7.jpg|Seventh promo poster. Cross Ange Promotional poster 8.jpg|Eighth promo poster. Cross Ange Promotional poster 9.jpg|Ninth promo poster. Cross Ange Promotional poster 10.jpg|Tenth promo poster. Cross Ange Promotional poster 12.jpg|Twelfth promo poster. Cross Ange Promotional poster 13.jpg|Thirteenth promo poster. Cross Ange Females.jpg|Fourteenth promo poster. Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1845391.jpg|Fiftheenth promo poster. Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1849254.jpg|Sixteenth promo poster. Cross Ange Rondo of Angel and Dragon Cast Reveal Vivian|First sample of the dub released. Cross Ange Rondo of Angel and Dragon Cast Reveal Salia|Second sample of the dub released. Cross Ange Rondo of Angel and Dragon Cast Reveal Hilda|Third sample of the dub released. Cross Ange Rondo of Angel and Dragon Cast Reveal Ange|Fourth sample of the dub released. Angelise.Ikaruga.Misurugi.full.1850929.jpg|Seventeenth promo poster. Angelise.Ikaruga.Misurugi.full.1853409.jpg|Eighteenth promo poster. Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1856866.jpg|Nineteenth promo poster. Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1856874.jpg|Twentieth promo poster. Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1817794.jpg|Twenty First promo poster. Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1824535.jpg|Twenty Second promo poster. Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1824663.jpg|Twenty Third promo poster. Angelise.Ikaruga.Misurugi.full.1825188.jpg|Twenty Fourth promo poster. Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1832919.jpg|Twenty Fifth promo poster. Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1838296.jpg|Twenty Sixth promo poster. Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1838448.jpg|Twenty Seventh promo poster. Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1862334.jpg|Twenty Eighth promo poster. Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1862345.jpg|Twenty Ninth promo poster. Cross Ange's Early Concept Artwork.jpg|Cross Ange Early Concept Artwork. Cross Ange Design Works.jpg|Cross Ange Design Works artbook. See Also *Cross Ange: Rondo of Angels and Dragons (Adaptation) *CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon tr. (Side-story) Trivia *In the January 2015 issue of NewType Magazine, CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon was ranked the fifth best series SGCafe. References External Links *Official Website (Japanese) Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon